Final Fantasy XIV / Battle Tracks
Final Fantasy XIV Battle Tracks is one of two official soundtracks for Final Fantasy XIV. It contains battle themes as well as other combat-related tracks, plus a new version of the track "Final Fantasy" (also known as "Prologue") with the name "Opening Theme." There are two versions of the album. One version comes in a shaped cardboard packaging, which in turn comes in a rectangular clear plastic box, the CD is in a white cloth sleeve and there is no jewel case. The other version is in a jewel case. The fold-out liner notes have the tracklist in Japanese (kana) with English equivalents; a brief profile of Nobuo Uematsu; shots from the game; CGI artwork of some of the characters; and a message from Uematsu titled "A Reminiscence of Final Fantasy - Part 2", in both Japanese and English. Track list #'"Opening Theme"' #'"Beneath Bloodied Banners"' #'"Nail of the Heavens"' #'"In the Shadow of the Colossus"' #'"The Forest's Pulse"' #'"Bathed in Woodsin"' #'"Quicksand"' #'"Desert Moon Defied"' #'"Victory Fanfare (Full)"' Liner notes A Reminiscence of Final Fantasy - Part 2 Have you ever felt the sense of accomplishment that comes with completing a project? The Final Fantasy games haven't always been made by members that get along with each other. There might be people you can't stand, or people that don't share your views or aesthetic sense (although conflict between people of differing opinions can often serve as the catalyst that brings about a positive in direction). During development, the disagreements are constant. "Mr. Uematsu, I don't know what to do! I've had enough of this project!" I can't remember the number of times people approached me like that while I was working at Square Enix. But that's the job. If you've had enough, can't stand it, can't keep up the pace, the only thing left to do is quit. It's not the same as your activities back in school. If you don't want to quit, then you've just got to tough it out until the end, through all the tears and frustration. And the game somehow gets done. You bring it to completion. And there is no feeling quite like that sense of accomplishment. There is a tradition for the Final Fantasy series (I don't know if it still happens) where all the team members get together on the night the game is completed, and watch as a selected member plays from the last dungeon, on to the last boss, and through to the ending. Everyone with beer in hand, of course. Once the ending credits roll, the sounds of cans being opened is joined by thunderous applause. In that emotion-filled moment, you think "Wow, we've been through some crazy times, but somehow we made it through again." That thoughts give you the confidence to face the next project, and transforms those you argued with into comrades-in-arms. That moment is priceless. I still remember when, during the launch party for Final Fantasy VI, the notoriously unforgiving Mr. Sakaguchi gave a speech. "Thanks to every one of you — we have created the best game in the world! No! The universe! Thank you!" I cried. There were tears on my face. Those tears made me realize just how much I had invested myself in the project. I hope that the Final Fantasy games forever continue to be a source of joy not only for the fans, but for the developers as well! External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/20425 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XIV Battle Tracks] fr:Final Fantasy XIV Battle Tracks Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy XIV